Monster Mash
by Jane Doe
Summary: Happy Halloween! The team has three cases to solve and an office party to attend. R/R Thanks!


MONSTER MASH by Jane Doe 

THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE I JUST WRITE ABOUT THEM. 

Author's note: I hope you enjoy, I felt the need for some fun in light of the Halloween spirit; and I was bored. I made it one big story with no chapters, just breaks between scenes. R/R thanks! 

"Hey has anyone seen Nick? He told me to meet him here." Sara looked around the room to Warrick and Catherine. "If he acts this way all night because its Halloween I hope Grissom assigns him with one of you." 

"Sara I'm disappointed. Don't you love working with Nick?" Warrick knew that she hated it because Nick many times pestered the hell out of her. And since it was Halloween, Sara would be doomed. 

Sara glared at him. "Shut up Warrick, he doesn't annoy you to death. Where is he?" Her phone rang. "What! I know its you Nick. Where are you?" 

"Geez Sara calm down. I'm in the morgue with doc. He found something interesting on our dead body that could turn the case around." 

"But we finished that case. You and I can't reopen it without Grissom's approval." 

"I know but you should come see this then we will go to Grissom. Come on." Nick drew out the last plea for a greater effect. He knew Sara couldn't pass up such an opportunity like this one. 

Sara sighed. "Fine. I'll be right there." And Sara headed for the morgue. 

Catherine and Warrick knew Nick was up to something. Whatever it was Sara wouldn't be too happy. Catherine glanced at her watch. 

"Shift hasn't even started and you're looking at your watch. Can't wait to go home?" Warrick asked. 

"Its not that. Eddie is taking Lindsay trick-or-treating and he was supposed to drop by. I wanted to see her costume." 

"I'm sure they will be by. Halloween is the best time of the year for kids, she wouldn't want you to miss her costume." 

"Yeah but Eddie wouldn't mind." Catherine walked over to the coffee pot. "I can't believe I agreed to letting him have her instead of my baby-sitter." 

"Why did you let him take her?" 

"Well Lindsay really loves being with him and well, its hard to deny her. Even when I know its not the greatest idea." 

"Don't worry. He'll probably just fill her up on chocolate and junk food." 

"You're right, I shouldn't worry. So I wonder what Nick had planned for Sara?" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sara walked through the doors to the morgue. The lights were out and there was no sign of Nick or Al. What did she get into? 

"Nick come on where are you? I am not going to fall for one of your stupid tricks." Sara glanced around the room. Her eyes started adjusting to the darkness but she couldn't see Nick. "Okay I am leaving." She turned to leave but something fell from one of the covered bodies that made Sara jump. Sara turned to the source of the noise. "Nick stop. This won't work." Sara approached the cadaver where the pan dropped. Her pulse went from 78 to 108 in the ten seconds it took for her to walk to the dead body. She hated being scared because she had no control over the situation. Sara began to slowly lift the covers anticipating anything and nothing at the same time, if that was possible. The sheet was cold and heavy and bright despite the lack of light. Her hands were clammy to the touch and her breathing became shallow. 

"BOO!" Nick grabbed her arm from behind as she began to pull back the sheet. Sara felt her chest constrict and her stomach drop. 

"You son-of-a..." She started. 

"Hey Sara no need for the language." Nick was rolling with laughter. "You should have seen your face. I scared you. HA! Take that miss brainy pants. You were scared." 

"Was not. You're so stupid." 

"I thought it was genius. I mean it was perfect. I so got you." 

"Shut up." Sara hated to admit it but she was scared. 

"Come on Sara," Nick's tone got serious. "It was out of fun." 

"Nick you..." 

"I know I am great." He started to laugh again. 

"You know what this means don't you? This means war." 

"Ya I am real scared. There is nothing you can get on me Sidle. I am the king of Halloween." 

"Well, we will see. The night is still young." 

Grissom came through the doors. "What are you two doing in the dark?" Grissom turned on the lights. Sara was visibly breathing harder than usual and Nick couldn't contain his laughter. 

"Nothing Gris, Nick just scared the living crap out of me." Sara punched Nick real hard on his arm. 

"Ouch. That hurt." 

"Well you two, we need to get started. Let's go." Grissom turned on his heels and left. 

"See now we are in trouble." Sara followed Grissom. 

"Forget it Grissom could never be mad at you too long." 

"What does that mean?" 

Nick caught the challenge in her voice. "Nothing." 

"Hey Gil! I need to talk to you." Conrad Ecklie walked up to Grissom, who was well on his way to start his shift. Sara and Nick were in tow close behind. 

"You two go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Sara and Nick pushed past Ecklie who gave Sara a nasty look. "What is it Ecklie? Shouldn't you be out of here already?" 

"I wish and as much as I would love to stay and chat I have work to do. Let me get to the point. Because of Halloween its been busy with all the cases. My shift is pulling a double so I just wanted you to keep your team away from my people." 

"Why would they want to be near your team?" 

"Well Sara messed up one of our simulations yesterday. If I see her anywhere near..." 

"If Sara touched your simulation it was probably to fix it. Have you asked her why?" 

"Yes. She claims the calculations were wrong." 

"Well then they were." Grissom said curtly. 

"Look you just keep them away. I don't like being here with you anymore than you like being with me." 

Grissom just walked away and left Ecklie with a mad face that looked permanently etched into his features. It was going to be a long shift. By every passing minute Grissom hated Halloween more than he did before. He didn't know what it was but he hated Halloween. Everyone was already at the meeting and waiting for assignments when Grissom came in. 

"Okay lets get this over with. Catherine, Nick dead woman at Halloween party found by one of the guests. It is a weird one so look for the evidence. Do not get sidetracked." 

"What is so weird about it?" Nick asked. 

"Two bite marks on her neck." 

"Oh. Looks like we got a vampire." Nick teased. 

"That's exactly what I don't want to hear. We need to follow the evidence not the legends. Are we clear?" 

"Yeah boss." 

"Good. Warrick, Sara you are with me. Suicide at The Haunted House of Horror and Doom. Its a haunted house for kids apparently." 

Nick pushed Sara, "Better watch out Sara you might get scared." And started to chuckle. 

"Its a good thing Catherine is with you or you wouldn't know the difference between evidence and myth." Sara shot back. 

"Oooooo." Warrick cooed. 

"Hey man who's side are you on?" 

"That's enough." Grissom interrupted. "Lets get going." 

Everyone noticed the harshness in his words but let it ride. It was going to prove to be an interesting Halloween they just didn't know it yet. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The night was cool and typical for an autumn night in Nevada. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly but the full moon provided most of the light. When Grissom, Warrick, and Sara arrived at the scene there were people everywhere. Evidently no one knew it was a crime scene yet. 

"Brass why are these people still here?" 

"I know we are moving them out as fast as we can. Apparently the body was overlooked for sometime as a prop. Come on I'll take you to the body." 

Brass led them through the crowd of people dressed in very bizarre costumes. When they stepped inside the noise was unbearable. They were playing some loud head banger music. The lighting didn't help either. Blue, red and green lights cast somber shadows on the fake setups. Cobwebs hung all over the place, a few of which Grissom walked into. Skeletons and ghosts swung overhead and jumped out a few times scaring all four of them. 

"Sensor activation." Grissom called to them. "When someone walks by the thing is tripped sending a signal to drop the dummies." 

"Not a bad setup. I mean, they say this is the best haunted house in Las Vegas. The guy who runs it must make a fortune on teenagers looking for a good scare." Warrick weaved through more cobwebs. 

"So when do we reach the body?" Sara looked to Brass. 

He pointed up. "There he is." 

"Great. How do we get up there?" 

"The same way he did." Grissom walked over to a hidden narrow ladder. "Looks like we have to climb." 

They all went up the ladder careful not to fall. The thing looked to be a hundred years old and was about to fall apart. Once at the top they used the catwalk to get to the body. 

"Okay lets bring him down." 

The body was cut down and placed on a stretcher and lifted down to the main floor by one of the machines. 

"Warrick I want you with the body. Collect anything and everything." 

"Okay." 

"Grissom I got a couple shoe prints that weren't ours." Sara called to him. "And there seemed to be dragging. The dust is really disturbed with long marks." 

"Good. Take a lot of pictures." 

Warrick slowly climbed down the ladder and went to the body. The man had on a mask and a black jumper. One shoe was also missing. The note was taped to his chest. In capital letters was the word SORRY. 

Brass came up behind Warrick. "His name is Kevin Grindor. Twenty six years of age and single." 

"Isn't the owner's name Grindor? Are we looking at a relative?" 

"No we are looking at the owner." 

"Great." 

"Well I found these wood splinters in his clothing and Sara says that there is evidence that he was dragged." 

"So we don't have a suicide do we?" 

"No, not this time. I am going to get this to the lab and see what else I can dig up." Warrick turned his head skywards. "Yo Gris!" 

"Yeah." 

"I am going to the lab with the body." 

"Okay keep me posted." 

An officer came around to Brass. "I think there is something you should see." 

"What?" 

"We found another dead body." 

Warrick and Brass followed the young officer no far from the original scene. 

"Is this where you found him?" 

"Yes sir. He was just like that. We didn't touch anything." 

The DB was a teenager huddled in a hidden storage closet. He had fresh defensive marks all over his arms and hands. 

"This is great. Just what we don't need." Warrick went back to Grissom and Sara. "Hey!" 

"Shouldn't you be gone." Grissom yelled down. 

"Never guess what we got. Another crime scene." 

Grissom shot him a puzzled look. "What? Where?" 

"Storage closet. One of the officers found him." 

Grissom looked over to Sara who was just as intrigued by the current information. 

"So what do we do?" Warrick called. 

"You go with the bodies to the lab after you process the second scene. Leave the suicide for me and Sara, you now are solo." 

"Just great." Warrick murmured. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Catherine and Nick arrived at the scene it turned bitter cold. Out on the balcony where the victim was, the wind was unbearably cold. They had to be at least twenty stories up. 

"Hello my name is Roger Flemming. I am the host. Could you tell me anything?" 

"Sorry we just got here ourselves." Catherine answered. "So this is your party." 

"Well actually it was Mr. Caldwell's, he is the president and this is his place." 

"Nice. What exactly do you do for Mr. Caldwell?" 

"I take care of all his boring chores. This party was extended only to those of high standings with Mr. Caldwell. I don't understand how this could have happened." 

"Well that's why we are here." Nick stepped around Catherine to get to the balcony. 

"Later we will need to talk to Mr. Caldwell. I will need a list of all those invited." 

"That would be my job. I can go get the list and leave it with an officer. You see Mr. Caldwell doesn't do the dirty work." 

"Mr. Caldwell is not above the law, so if you don't mind you will need to contact him and let him know he is wanted for questioning." Catherine started to leave but he grabbed her arm. 

"Why he has nothing to do with this?" 

"A woman was found dead at his party, I'd say he had something to do with it." 

Nick was well into examining the body when she came to join him. "You would think he gets paid for praising his boss." 

"He does. Mr. Caldwell not only owns this place but several casinos. I am surprised you haven't heard about him." 

"Nope. So what do we have?" 

"She was identified as Tracie Davers. Thirty three years old, divorced, no kids, and not an employee of Mr. Caldwell." 

"She could have been a guest of a guest. Her lipstick is smeared and she is wearing a red evening dress. I'd say that whoever invited her was also a date. You don't wear a dress like that for no reason." 

"Well there aren't any external injuries except the two circular marks on her neck. I'll start printing." 

"Okay I got the pictures. We won't know much until doc takes a good look at the body." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Finally they turn that damn music off!" Sara had a flustered look on her face. The loud music was turned off. After such a long period of work and noise she was getting a headache. She was also starting to sweat despite the cool night. She long ago shed her coat, as did Grissom. They had been there for two hours collecting evidence and formulating theories. 

"So do you want to tell me about what happened between you and Ecklie?" 

Sara threw daggers with her eyes. "He told you about that?" 

"Yes and he wasn't very happy." 

"I hate him." 

"Well?" 

"Well his math was wrong end of story." 

"And you tried to help?" 

"Yes and one of his foot soldiers told him." 

"Did he ask you about it?" 

"Yes. I don't want him to ruin my night. I love Halloween." Sara dropped her attention back to her kit. 

Grissom watched her a minute then decided to let it go. 

"Hey I got something." Sara motioned for Grissom to come see. Sure enough she had something; the break in the case. There on a beam out of reach was a white rag. "It could be a chloroform rag, which means that our theory that he was murdered could be correct." Sara started to lean over the low railing to grab it. 

"Sara be careful we aren't in the safest position to be leaning over railings." 

She leaned further out. "I...almost...got...it." Before she knew it she was starting to fall. Her footing slipped due to the dirt on the wooden catwalk. Just when she thought she would plummet to her death, Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. She was once again safely on two feet. 

"Are you okay?" He asked turning her around. Now they were inches from each other; close enough to feel the heat with each breath. 

"Scared the hell out of me but I'm okay." A smile spread across her face. "I got it." She lifted the rag in her forceps. 

"You shouldn't have done that. You could have fallen." Grissom tried to gain control but the smell of her shampoo made it very difficult. 

"I knew you'd catch me. I wasn't worried for a minute when I felt your arms around me." Sara gave him one of those smiles just for Grissom. It made him melt, but he quickly recovered his composure, of course. 

"Lets go back to the lab. I think we're done here." 

"Now we are." Sara bagged the rag and gathered her things. Grissom couldn't help but watch her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What do we have doc?" Warrick asked. 

"The first body or the second?" 

"The second. That one is mine." 

"Well the obvious is the defensive wounds on his arms and hands. He also has a black eye but it isn't fresh. He probably sustained it a day or two ago." 

"Cause of death?" 

"Heart attack." 

"What? He is only seventeen according to his file and an athlete." 

"Well what can I say he died of a heart attack. His heart just gave way. I did find past scaring on the heart, which indicates he had minor attacks but probably thought it was indigestion. He is young so it more than likely it never crossed his mind." 

"Anything else?" 

"Not really." 

"DOC could his heart attack be caused by being frightened?" 

"It is possible that fear is what triggered it, yes." 

"Thanks." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The ride back to the lab was a long and quiet one. It was only the beginning of shift and Grissom was tired. He should have slept longer than three hours before coming in, he knew it would catch up to him sooner or later. Sara sat in daze and unconsciously singing to a song that Grissom had no clue what it was. It was beyond busy at CSI with twice as many workers there. Grissom went to get information on the body and Sara went to grab a cup of coffee. 

"Hey Sara." 

"Hey Warrick. How is your case coming?" 

"Wonderful. The kid died of a heart attack possibly caused by fear." 

"Interesting. Grissom is with our body, he might want you to fill him in later on what you found at the scene." 

"Cool. Now I need a break." 

"Me too." Sara pulled sat down and put her head on the glass table. 

"Not feeling good my lovely Sara?" Nick strolled through the door. "What the haunted house too much to handle?" 

"Easy for you to talk you didn't have Korn playing constantly while collecting samples." 

"Who?" Nick poured himself some coffee and took a seat across from Sara. 

"Korn, the band. Spelled with a 'k'. Screaming lyrics, can't make sense of it, you know Korn." 

"I am just surprised you know who they are. That's disturbing Sara." 

"Ha, ha. When are collecting evidence and Grissom trying to run theories by you, it gives you a headache." 

"Grissom running theories by me is a headache in itself." Warrick joked. "Where is Catherine?" 

"Right here." Catherine came through the door and plopped down on the sofa next to Warrick. "Nick get me some coffee would you?" 

"Sure." 

Catherine took the cup. "Has anyone seen Eddie?" A series of head shakes came from the group. 

"Well I hope Lindsay is having fun." 

Grissom came in to join the rest of the group. "How is your case going Nick, Catherine?" 

"Its going." Catherine said taking a sip of coffee. 

"Sara I found some interesting developments." Grissom said. 

"On our body?" 

"No. Nothing new there, his neck snapped. Brass got background information on him and well lets just say he had enemies." 

"Nothing like a good puzzle." 

"Mommy, mommy!" Lindsay came running into the lounge and jumped into Catherine's lap. 

"Let me see you." Catherine pulled her off and took a good look at her daughter. She was dressed in a white dress, a tutu, white stockings, and white shoes. Large wings were attached to her back and two long antennas stuck out from her hair. She was also carrying a wand. Everyone seemed to brighten up at the sight of her, even Grissom. 

"Guess what I am mommy." 

"The most beautiful girl in the world?" 

"No silly I am a fairy." 

Eddie stood at the door. "She wanted to be the only white fairy in the neighborhood. So I made her wings and antennas. How does it look?" 

"Great. You are so beautiful. I see we had chocolate already." Catherine traced the dark stain down the front of her daughter's costume. 

"Yeah daddy let me have some on the way over." 

"He did." She looked to Eddie. "I trust she is going home right?" 

"Of course dear. I told her she has had enough goodies for one night. She wanted to see you." 

"Well I am glad you came by even if it was late." 

"Late? Cat we had to go trick-or-treating first or we would miss the good candy." 

"I don't want to argue." She turned back to Lindsay. "You go home and get to sleep my little fairy." 

"Okay mommy. Love you." 

"Love you too sweetie." 

"Don't worry she will be okay Cat. Wave bye to mommy." Eddie and Lindsay left the room. 

"She looked so happy. My most memorable Halloween was when I choose to be a cowboy. For years I was a cowboy but one year I got this cool costume and shiny badge. I never got so much candy like that year. I think I got sick for two days too. It was great." 

"A cowboy? Man don't tell too many people that." Warrick laughed. 

"Whatever. What was your memorable Halloween Warrick?" 

"Fright night with some friends." 

"Fright night?" Grissom asked genuinely interested. 

"Yeah. We went around and scared the crap out of little kids, stole candy, did stupid dares, that kind of stuff. I remember I was dared to steal a pumpkin from this old man's porch. I mean this guy was mean and scary. Well I didn't back out. I stole it. The funny thing was I got caught and he called the police. I was arrested and everything. My mom had to come get me." Warrick laughed at himself. "It was so funny." 

"Well don't you think you deserved it? You stole candy; that is so mean." Catherine said. "You are those I try to keep Lindsay away from. I do remember a Halloween that was a nightmare for me though. My sister set me up on a date. The guy was so ugly and boring I ditched him. Went to a party with girlfriends. He was horrible." 

"Where is that any different? You thought Warrick was being mean, you were too." Nick pointed out. 

"Hey you didn't have to dance or eat with him. What about you Sara?" 

"Easy. The dumbest thing I ever did was on Halloween." 

"Which was?" Nick said. 

"Well I got back a chem test and didn't do so well so I kinda egged my professor's house." 

Everyone burst out laughing. 

"What happened? Did you get caught?" 

"Yes and no. I knew that he knew it was me but he never said anything about it, which I thought made it worse. But that wasn't the end of my night either." 

"Oh man what did you do next?" Warrick joined in. 

"Well that part wasn't the dumbest thing I have ever done." 

"So what was it? Did you fail a physics exam too?" Nick joked. "Watch out!" 

"No. I will have you know that I got a tattoo on a dare. Then got drunk. It was the worst night of my life." 

"What?!" Nick yelled. "No way!" 

"You're kidding right?" Warrick smiled. 

Catherine just sat there amazed that they really didn't know Sara at all. 

"Now you have to tell us what it is? Its only fair Sara. Doesn't everyone agree? Warrick, Catherine, Gris?" 

"No." Sara blushed. 

"If you won't tell us what it is, then where is it?" Nick urged. 

"No way!" She shouted. 

"Sara how are we suppose to find out what it is if you don't leave us the opportunity to accidentally find it." 

"There is no way you will accidentally find it." 

"So its underneath clothing, very interesting." 

"Oh shut up. You are so gross Nick." She waved her hand at him. Sara's eyes locked with Grissom's. He was staring at her with a smile on his face. "Hey instead of badgering me, ask Grissom what his favorite Halloween was." 

Grissom shifted. "Nice try Sara but I think you started something you can't finish. And I also want to know what this tattoo of yours is." 

"Hey! I thought you would be on my side." 

"You put it out there, you finish what you started." He repeated. 

"No. You will never find out. Now if you don't mind I am sure there is something better to be done." 

"Spoken like a true coward." Nick called as she walked out the door. 

"Sara wait up." Grissom ran to catch up. 

She turned and stopped for Grissom. "I won't tell you so drop it." 

"Actually I wanted to know if you would like to go interview some suspects. But if you are preoccupied with such dirty thoughts..." 

"Oh. Okay then." Sara could feel her face grow hot. Then she looked at his face. "What?" 

"Its just I never thought that you would do something like that. I mean it just caught me by surprise is all." 

"Sounds to me like you're the one preoccupied." She raised an eyebrow. 

"As a scientist I am naturally curious." 

"Right. Let me go get my coat." 

"Meet you outside." 

She waved a hand in the air and went on her way. Grissom couldn't help but smile. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Hey Al, you got something very interesting for me?" Catherine briskly walked in the morgue with Nick in tow. 

"If you call a large part of her blood is missing, then yes." 

"What?" Nick gave a confused look. 

"Her blood is missing. When I opened her up she was practically drained. I found no injuries to explain this except the two small puncture wounds to her jugular." 

"But we didn't find any blood at the scene. Where did it go?" 

"Well its not here." 

"Are you telling me that we have a real vampire." Nick asked skeptically. "No way." 

"I am not saying that. But somewhere this woman lost the majority of her blood. That was the cause of death, she bled out." 

"Well thanks anyway Al." Catherine turned to Nick. "I think we should get a good look at those invitation records and go to her home." 

"My thoughts exactly." 

Nick went to the invitation records and Catherine went to Mrs. Davers home. Once at the home, Catherine's first impression was the cleanliness of the place. It was spotless. Everything was in its place and neat except her den which was a mess with papers. Her computer was off and cold, but the laptop that Catherine found on the victim's bed was still hot. It must have been used recently, like before she left for the party. Catherine took a look at it. Mrs. Davers must have utilized the Internet often because she had countless web addresses in her Favorites. Catherine wasn't surprised that most of the web pages in the history menu were chat rooms. So she opened one up. Her latest was with a woman named Holly86. Catherine quickly bagged the laptop and decided to find out who was Holly86. She hoped Nick was having some luck. 

"Hey Nick have you seen Grissom I need to ask him a question?" 

"No man, but I think he left with Sara to go see some suspects." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Invitation records for the party. Our victim wasn't on the list which means that she was a guest of a guest. Speaking of parties are you going to the Halloween party after shift?" 

"I don't know about that, I have to finish first. Are you?" 

"Yeah I thought why not. I mean its free drinks, chips and dip. I heard Catherine convinced Grissom to go." 

"Oh well in that case then yes. I have never seen Grissom at a party or drink alcohol. Count me in." 

"Cool. Is Sara going?" 

"Don't know but I doubt it. Parties aren't her thing either." 

"Yeah well that's what I thought before I found out she has gotten drunk and has a tattoo." Nick smiled. "Who knew she was such a bad girl." 

"Give it a break Nick. Well I'll make her come if I can. Got to go." 

"Okay man." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Grissom questioned the three people that saw Kevin Grindor last. It turns out he was hated by every one of them, giving them each motive. All of his past girlfriends said Kevin was immature and an ass. He enjoyed scaring people and playing dirty tricks. So due to lack of evidence Grissom and Sara were back where they started. 

"Okay. The white rag, thanks to your heroic efforts Sara, was indeed used to subdue Mr. Grindor. We know he was dragged and lost a shoe in the process." 

"And the suicide letter turned up nothing. Nor did the rope, which was taken from one of the setups in..." Sara searched her papers looking for the name. "Here. In the department of swinging dummies run by a Mr. Hunter." 

"Who has an alibi. So we have to find the shoe and go over the rope with a fine tooth comb for any DNA left by the killer." 

"I want the rope." Sara declared. "See you later." 

"Wait I didn't approve." 

"Grissom I don't want to go back to that place." 

"Too bad. Is this about Nick scaring you earlier?" 

"You know about that?" 

"Of course. So?" 

"No. In case you didn't notice that place was sweltering hot and the music gave me a headache." 

Grissom reached in his pocket and threw a bottle of aspirin to Sara. "Bye Sara." 

"Bye Grissom." Realizing her defeat she turned and left. 

"Hey Gris," Warrick came into the room. "I have run into a dead end. The kid died of a heart attack at age seventeen. What do I do? I mean there is no longer a killer." 

"Warrick your case is not over because he died of an uncalculated occurrence. Have you decided why he was in the closet? If he was having a heart attack don't you think he would try to find help. You have the answer to the how now you need to know why, then you are done." 

"Right. I'll go check out who he was with." 

"Oh and Warrick?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you that anxious to go to the party after your done?" 

"Guilty. Hey you'll be there right." 

"According to Catherine I will. Go get done." 

"Okay boss." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sara was hot and sweaty. How could it be so hot on Halloween? Of course it was freezing outside it was just hot in the building. Once again she removed her coat and began to search for the missing shoe. She couldn't believe she got the dirty end of the stick. Grissom enjoyed this too much. Well at least there was no music this time around. She was grateful for that. She didn't know how long she had been searching, she just got lost in the heat and thought. She didn't even hear someone walking up behind her. 

"Here." 

Sara jumped out of her skin. "Don't do that Grissom! What were you thinking? Scare the crap out of me." 

Grissom started a low chuckle. "You really are jumpy aren't you?" 

"I was deep in thought." She defended herself. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought I got the dirty job." 

"I brought you some coffee. I thought you could use it but now I'm not sure you need the caffeine. How is your head?" 

"I don't know what you gave me but cleared it right up." 

"They were my migraine pills." 

"I only had a headache Gris, what are you trying to do; give me an overdose." 

Grissom now began an outright laugh. 

"What is so funny?" She asked raising her hands and smiling. 

"You are a mess you know that? You have dirt all over your face and clothes." Grissom went to her and wiped her face with his jacket sleeve. 

"Hey you try crawling around in this nasty place. I don't think you'll be too clean yourself." She answered smiling full heartedly. 

"Speaking of which, did you find the shoe?" Removing his hand from her soft skin. 

"No. I searched every nook and crannie under the scene and got nothing. I was about to climb back up." 

He could see the frustration all over her face. She was still beautiful though. "You aren't going to risk your life again are you?" 

"I am pretty sure you wouldn't let that happen. And since your here you can help ya know." 

They began to climb once again to the catwalk. 

"So did you find anything on the rope?" 

"I sent my samples to Greg and told him let me know." He looked at her intently. His eyes went playfully over her body trying to locate the tattoo. When she turned and found him looking at her, his eyes went quickly to possible locations of the shoe. 

"I think I found it." Grissom started across the catwalk to a black spot in the shadows. "Give me something to bag it with." 

"Here." Sara handed Grissom a ziplock bag. "How did it get clear over here?" 

"Well the killer could have panicked and threw it. Or maybe Mr. Grindor was originally standing here when he was drugged." 

"Then how did the drag marks get over there? They would be here." 

"Picture this. The killer uses the chloroform rag to drug him. Then he throws Kevin over his shoulder thinking he can hoist him into the noose. Which is already in place." 

"But he can't its too far away. I mean I almost slipped reaching a few inches, our killer would never be able to do that." 

"So he began to drag him." 

"I bet Greg will have a name for us. The killer had to take down the rope then put it around Kevin's neck." 

"Let's hope that is the way it went. Come on." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So you and Jonathan were friends." Warrick was questioning the vic's best friend for about twenty minutes and was going nowhere. 

"Yeah I told you. We all went to the haunted house because of its reputation to scare. Jonathan went the whole way no one pushed him. He should have known his heart couldn't take it." 

Warrick raised an eyebrow. "You knew about his condition?" 

"You told me." The teenager's eyes were all over the place. 

"No I didn't. I didn't even tell you he died of a heart attack. Let's go back to why you and Jonathan got into a fight before going to the haunted house." 

"He was pissed that I started dating his ex-girlfriend. So we got into it." 

"That's why he had a black eye." 

"Yeah, but we got over it. I mean you know how it is. We have known each other since kindergarden, we weren't going to let some girl break that." 

"Right you just dealt with it like guys and made up, I know how it is. So where were you when they went into the house. You were unaccounted for." 

"I got sick. Too much candy I guess." He looked around the room. "When can I go?" 

"Do you have anyone to vouch for you?" 

"No." 

"You can go." Warrick stared after him. He didn't have enough to hold him much longer. Sara walked past the interrogation door and Warrick went after her. 

"Sara!" 

"Yeah." 

Warrick noticed that she was covered with a thin layer of dirt. "What happened to you?" 

"Missing shoe." She held up a bag. "I know I look rough. Is it still on my face? I thought Grissom got it all off." 

"Grissom?" 

"Yeah, he was actually looking for you to see how it was going with your case." 

"Oh its going. Maybe you should get a shower, aren't you going to the Halloween party later?" 

"I wasn't planning on it." 

"You should come. It would be fun to see you out of the usual workplace mode." Warrick nudged her arm. "Come on." 

"I don't know..." 

Before Sara could finish and decline Warrick walked away tossing back a few words: "Great that's a yes. Remember you owe me a dance and my pick of the song." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Catherine, Tracie Davers wasn't on the list." 

"I figured. I talked to a friend of hers from the Internet. Her name is Holly Hubbard and it turns out they were close." 

"What did she say?" 

"Tracie was 'seeing' someone over the Internet who called himself Brom Stoker." 

"You have got to be kidding." 

"No." 

"Is that his real name?" 

"No. But I found out what his real name was, which is more than Tracie Davers knew. His name was Draco Caldwell." 

"Wow. It looks like Mr. Caldwell was there and his assistant didn't know it. Must have been the dracula costume." 

"Or he knew and was protecting him." 

"Do you think that he would risk that much for his boss?" 

"The way he talked, it wouldn't surprised me." 

"Lets go." 

Catherine and Nick sat across from 'Dracula' in one of his upscale office buildings. "We need to ask a few questions." 

"Sure I am sure a lovely lady like yourself would have delicious questions for me to sink my teeth into." He smiled widely at Catherine, who just looked at Nick with a face of 'is this guy for real' expression. 

"We know you were talking to Tracie Davers on the Internet. We also know that you invited her but did not put her on your list of invitees. So dracula, where were you at the time of her murder?" 

"Here." He opened his arms wide. "This preoccupies most of my time. And my name is not Dracula, its Draco. I am sure that wasn't slander on your part, Miss Willows." 

Nick straightened up. "Look do you have anyone to validate that you were here?" 

"My secretary, Lauren. Ask her." 

"We will. How far did you go with Tracie Davers?" 

"I honestly didn't know it was her. She didn't use her real name. We have never met. I wouldn't be able to tell you if I saw her. Miss Willows could be Tracie Davers and I would not know it." 

Nick and Catherine rose from their chairs. "Thank you for your time." Nick offered his hand. 

"It was my pleasure. I am sorry I could not be of any help." He took Catherine's hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you, the both of you." He stared intently at Catherine before she jerked her hand away. 

In the elevator, Nick started to laugh. 

"That man's hands were like death." Catherine cringed. 

"What is it Catherine? The full moon getting to you." He touched her arm. "Come on. You have to admit that guy was hilarious to watch. He tried so hard to impress us with his charm." 

"I don't believe him. He could have left the office without the secretary even knowing. That place was bigger than a skating rink." 

"But none of the surveillance tapes show that he left. What did he do, turn into a bat and fly out the window." He chuckled. 

"How did you know about the video tapes?" 

"I checked them out as soon as I could." 

"Thanks for clueing me in Nick." 

"My pleasure Miss Willows." Nick took her hand and kissed it, before he died of laughter. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Yo Grissom!" Greg ran out of the lab before he missed him again. "I have very interesting developments you might want to see." He handed him the paper. 

Grissom's eyes scanned the paper. "Good work Greg. I have now have a reason for a warrant." 

Grissom desperately searched for Sara and finally found her in the locker room pulling on a shirt. 

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were getting dressed." Grissom turned his head. 

"Its okay I am done. What do you have?" Her face was red and her hair hung in wet clumps. 

"I got a warrant from Brass. A close friend of Mr. Grindor had epithials all over the rope. And I found his prints on the shoe." Grissom handed her the paper. "Why did you get a shower?" 

"I was covered in that dirt from the scene. Warrick pushed me into going to that stupid Halloween party after shift, I didn't want to smell." 

"Yeah I got roped into that too by Catherine." 

"Ha! I won't be the only miserable person there." She beamed excitedly. 

"Do you want to ride with me to question this guy?" 

"Of course! Let me get my shoes and coat." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Look we talked to Mr. Caldwell and he is accounted for by his secretary at the time of the murder. Where were you Mr. Flemming?" 

"I was around attending to guests of the party." 

"You failed to mention that you dressed as Dracula." Catherine interrupted. "You knew Tracie Davers didn't you?" 

"Yes but that was a long time ago." 

"She rejected you because you didn't have what she was looking for." Nick jumped in. 

"I wouldn't put it that way. We had our differences." 

"You manage Mr. Caldwell's life don't you?" 

"Yes you could say that." 

"I mean you run everything he does. Where and when he eats, what he wears, you even do his laundry am I right?" 

"Yes I told you I do the dirty work." 

"You have access to his personal computer don't you?" 

"That too. That is where he keeps his planner. I program it and he downloads it into his computerized handheld planner." 

"You found out about his relations with Tracie but Mr. Caldwell didn't know who she was. You used his username to get access to Tracie via Internet. You then arranged that she meet with you, but she thought she was meeting Mr. Caldwell or Brom Stoker. What did she do when she found out it was you?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about?" He denied. 

"We know that you had access to the computer because Mr. Caldwell was out of town when the conversation with Tracie took place. The signal came from that computer. We also know you started to kiss her but she pulled away. That's how her lipstick got smeared and your DNA was all over it. Explain that." 

"Okay I tried to continue what we could have had but she pushed me away. I had to try I was in love with her." 

"So what next?" 

"She left as far as I knew. I didn't see her again." 

"According to your helper at the party you took her out to the balcony after the mishap kiss. Look we have the evidence to pin you but we just want to know how you managed to drain her blood." 

Mr. Flemming's eyes began to water and he stared at some point off in the distance. "I loved her. Because she couldn't see past my appearance and the job I had to do she refused to love me back. My boss was everything she wanted: charm, good looks, money, and style. I made myself into him. She had to love me." 

"But she didn't." Catherine said. 

"No she still pushed me away. Her blood was so sweet, like sugar. It was warm just like her lips. She will forever be mine. She is now a part of me." 

"Get him out of here." Nick said in disgust. 

Catherine held back a twinge of nausea. "Well that still doesn't explain where all that blood went. I mean sucking that much blood is impossible." 

"I believe I have the answer to that." Al stepped into the room. "Upon further examination of the body I noticed that the puncture marks were not caused by teeth marks but by a circular weapon. That is how he drained the body of so much blood. After all he punctured the jugular vein." 

"But where did it all go? There was none at the scene." 

"Catherine?" Brass joined them. "We found this while searching Mr. Flemming's house." He opened the brown bag. 

"Please tell me that is not blood." 

"It sure looks like it. I bet if we to test it, it would match Tracie Davers. That's disgusting." Nick's nose crinkled. 

"You know that goes to show you that Halloween brings out the sickness in people." 

"People are sick three hundred and sixty five days a year, Cath. It just seems worse on Halloween." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Warrick found the ex-girlfriend to question her. "So you broke up?" 

"Yes a long time ago and I broke up with his friend because of the fight." 

"You were there at the haunted house?" 

"Yes me and my sister went. We saw them there but chose to stay away. They were smoking and drinking. I hate guys like that." 

"Wait do you know what they were smoking?" 

"Just cigarettes but they always had something else they put in their mouth when they smoked. Jonathan said it was for the queasy feeling it gave him and the bad taste." 

"Thanks for your help." Warrick got in the car and went back to the lab to find doc. He was well into getting a drink from the party when Warrick showed up. "Did you by chance run a toxicology test on Jonathan Barton, the heart attack victim?" 

"Yes I never got it back though, why?" 

"I think I know what prompted the attack." Warrick's suspicions were right the kid was tripping. All his detective work and it was Jonathan's own fault that he died. Warrick was pissed and Catherine found him just as he was about to throw the file across the room. 

"Whoa Warrick, what's up with you?" Catherine asked noticing the anger in his eyes. 

"I thought that kid was being chased and harmed by someone. He was on acid the whole time. His wounds were self inflected and he only thought someone was chasing him. He must have been scared to death running into that house. It was no wonder he had a heart attack." 

"I know it can get to you. We just had a killer that actually drank his victim's blood." 

"That's sick." 

"I know but that's our job. Come on lets get a drink I hear they have alcohol in them." She said with a smile. 

"Right behind you." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sara and Grissom found their man cleaning some of the confetti in another part of the house when they found him. 

"Excuse me, are you George Fulton?" 

"Yeah that's me, who wants to know?" The man was not even as tall as Grissom but appeared to lift weights on the side to make up for what he didn't have in height. He wore jeans and a shirt covered in the same dust Sara was covered in. His face was greasy as was his hair. 

"I am Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle. We are with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We have a few questions." 

"Whatever. Look I don't need a lawyer do I, I can't afford one. This job doesn't pay me enough." He said with a snicker. 

"You only need a lawyer if you a guilty." Grissom said. "Can you explain to me how your prints got on Mr. Grindor's shoe?" 

"Nah. Don't even know that sucker. I just get the checks with his name on it." 

"You are in charge of the dummies aren't you?" Sara asked. 

"Yes, but I do everything. You can find my prints all over this place." 

"We didn't find them anywhere else, we found them on the victim shoe." Grissom interrupted. 

"Look I told you I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Then perhaps you could explain how your DNA was on the rope used to hang him?" 

"I told you..." 

Grissom cut him off. "I know you should be all over everything." 

"That's right. So if you don't have anything legitimate I have work to do." He turned around and started to walk away with a limp. 

Grissom turned to Sara. "Do you see that?" 

"Took the words out of my mouth." She smiled. "Mr. Fulton what happened that causes you to limp?" 

He turned to face them. "I hurt my back." 

"How?" Grissom moved close to Mr. Fulton. 

"Lifting." 

"A dead body?" 

"Fake ones maybe. I have had enough of your questions, arrest me or leave." 

"Then we will have to arrest you." 

"On what charges?" 

"Mr. Fulton could you let me examine your hands?" 

"Why? No." 

"I am afraid you have no choice." Grissom motioned for Brass to come over. "Brass could you hand Mr. Fulton our warrant." 

Brass quickly generated a folded paper from his pocket. Mr. Fulton looked over the paper then surrendered his hands. 

"Sara could you hand me the second bottle to the right in my field kit." 

"With pleasure." Sara found the bottle and gave it to Grissom. "Here you go." 

"Thank you. Now Mr. Fulton do you know what this is?" 

"No but I have a feeling you are going to tell me." He said with an attitude. 

"This is a special formula that allows us to find a chemical on the skin, despite the fact that your hands have been washed. Do you know what chemical I am looking for?" 

"No." 

"Chloroform." Grissom dabbed a cloth with the solution and ran it across Mr. Fulton's hands. "Do you see the pink spots? That is where the chloroform got on your skin when you wet the rag we found to subdue Mr. Grindor." 

"I want a lawyer. I can't afford it but you have to give me one. I know my rights." 

"We will appoint you one as soon as we get back." Grissom gave a big grin then Brass took him away. 

"I love it when we catch the bad guy." Sara turned to watch him leave. 

"Lets get back we have a party to get to." 

"Don't remind me." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everyone was having a good time. Greg was in charge of the music and Dave passed out drinks. The only two people sitting surveying the crowd instead of participating was Grissom and Sara. 

Catherine came over with two drinks. "You two are such party poopers. Here have a drink." 

"They are spiked." Grissom said as a matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah that's the point. Come on Gil have some fun for once." 

Grissom pointed to Ecklie laughing and making a fool of him self. "I think he is having enough for both of us." 

Catherine busted out laughing. "Well I need more ice. Be right back." 

Grissom and Sara nodded their acknowledgment. Catherine went over to where Nick and Warrick were standing next to the ice. 

"Hey we need more ice." 

"I'll go get some." Nick offered. "Be right back." He went around the corner and into the dark lounge. He reached for the lights but they didn't come on. Strange, he thought, must be because Greg set up all that stereo equipment. Nick felt his way over to the fridge that was humming loudly. When he opened the door something dropped from the ceiling scaring Nick so that he jumped back into the table. 

"Sara!!!" He yelled. His heart actually hurt with fear. Warrick came rushing in because of the noise and turned on the lights. He saw Nick as white as a ghost clutching his chest. When he saw a dummy swinging from the ceiling Warrick laughed to the point of tears. 

"She said she would get you back!" He cried between breaths. "You should have seen your face." 

Back at the party everyone heard the scream and looked to Sara who sat with the biggest smile on her face. 

"Did you plan that?" Grissom smiled. 

"Of course. I told him it was war." 

Grissom actually laughed so loud that everyone was shocked into silence. His face was a lovely crimson color by the time he stopped.. Sara had to join in because Grissom's laugh was just that contagious. Warrick led his very startled friend back to the party and over to where Sara was sitting. 

"You should have seen his face!" Warrick laughed. "You got him good Sara." 

"I didn't have to see his face, I could hear his scream." Sara poked Nick in the stomach. "It was only out of fun Nick, lighten up." 

A smile spread across Nick's face. "I have to admit that was good Sara. You got me. Where did you get the dummy?" 

"I borrowed it from that haunted house our murder was in. They were pretty nice about letting me have it." 

"And the lights?" 

"I knew you would try the second set on the right. There are two switches you know." 

"That was a big risk. I could have reached for the other ones." 

"No Nick you are a creature of habit." She smiled. 

"Very good Sara. Too good for me." Nick backed down in shame, but wore a grin on his face. 

Warrick grabbed Sara's hand. "Not too good for me. Come on you owe me a dance. And I pick the song remember?" 

"Come on Warrick." 

"No he is right." Catherine took Grissom's hand. "You two have to be separated to have fun." 

"But we were having fun." Grissom through a glance at Sara who was being pulled helplessly away by Warrick. 

"Okay clear the floor." Warrick shouted over the music. "Sara is going to show me her moves." 

"What moves?" Nick yelled back. 

"Hey?!" Sara's face began to turn red. She looked over to Grissom who was had the biggest smile on his face. 

"Greg," Warrick went over to Greg with all the music and whispered in his ear. Greg's response was only a giant grin. 

"Okay everyone, this is a good Halloween classic. Let me get it started." Greg loaded the music and turned it way up. 

The music flooded the room. Once the man started to sing everyone let out a cheer. Grissom recognized the tune; the Monster Mash. 

__

_'__I was working in the lab late one night   
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight   
For my monster from his slab began to rise   
And suddenly to my surprise_

As the music picked up, Warrick sent over a crazy look to Sara, who was now flushed red with embarrassment. 

__

_'He did the mash   
He did the monster mash   
The monster mash   
It was a graveyard smash   
He did the mash   
It caught on in a flash   
He did the mash   
He did the monster mash '  
_

"Let me see you mash Sara!" Warrick urged. 

"Go Sara!" Nick, Greg, and Dave yelled in unison. 

Sara start to move her hips and dig her feet into the floor in circular motions. Warrick grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. He followed her lead and before to long they were the center of attention. 

"Oh yes!" and "Go girl!" were some of the shouts coming from the group. 

__

_'From my laboratory in the castle east   
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast   
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes   
To get a jolt from my electrodes   
  
They did the mash   
They did the monster mash   
The monster mash   
It was a graveyard smash   
They did the mash   
It caught on in a flash   
They did the mash   
They did the monster mash   
  
The zombies were having fun   
The party had just begun   
The guests included Wolf Man   
Dracula and his son'  
_

Sara began to lean into Warrick they simultaneously went low to the ground. Their feet still twisted and turn under them. Both were full heartedly laughing on the verge of tears. Soon their knees were knocking and they slowly came out of the stooped position and Warrick pulled her in for a big hug. 

"You do have rhythm." He whispered in her ear. 

"Thanks but only to oldies." She laughed. At that que the whole group began to mash to the rest of the song. Greg began to flail his arms, Warrick found his next victim, Catherine, and Sara went to Grissom. 

"Monster Mash, with me Cath." 

"I'd love to." She laughed. 

__

_'The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds   
Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds   
The coffin-bangers were about to arrive   
With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five"   
  
They played the mash   
They played the monster mash   
The monster mash   
It was a graveyard smash   
They played the mash   
It caught on in a flash   
They played the mash   
They played the monster mash   
  
Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring   
Seems he was troubled by just one thing   
He opened the lid and shook his fist   
And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"   
  
It's now the mash   
It's now the monster mash   
The monster mash   
And it's a graveyard smash   
It's now the mash   
It's caught on in a flash   
It's now the mash   
It's now the monster mash   
_

"Hey you." Sara came to Grissom. "You can't escape that easily." 

"Actually I can. My guard dog is with Warrick." He pointed. 

"You know you want to. Mash with me, please." Sara took his hands and pulled him out of the corner. 

"I doubt I am as good as you." Grissom smiled. 

"Please, I wasn't that great." 

"You looked great out there." He squeezed her hand. 

"Let me show you." Sara began to twist and put Grissom's hands on her hips. "Like this." Sara intently looked at Grissom's feet which weren't moving. "You have to move your feet. That is the definition of dancing." Sara looked up and met Grissom's eyes. He was staring at her again. "What?" She asked. 

"Nothing." He gave her a light touch on her cheek and started to move his feet. 

"That's it. See you are better than you thought." Sara started to laugh. Grissom was DANCING! 

__

_'Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band   
And my monster mash is the hit of the land   
For you, the living, this mash was meant too   
When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you   
  
Then you can mash   
Then you can monster mash   
The monster mash   
And do my graveyard smash   
Then you can mash   
You'll catch on in a flash   
Then you can mash   
Then you can monster mash.'  
_

__The music faded and left everyone red with laughter. It was the best time anyone ever had. It was also a good reason for Grissom to start liking Halloween; Sara liked Halloween. Now all he had to do was find her tattoo. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

THE END 

*I LOVE THE MONSTER MASH!!!* 


End file.
